gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Kid (Part 2)
Summary Tyler experiances his first bus drive to Elmore Junior High with his pals Gumball and Darwin. Plot An alarm clock buzzed at 6:30, waking-up the sleeping 12-year-old Tyler. He gruggily turned-off the alarm clock and got out of bed. He began to dress-out quickly, for his mom expected him downstairs at 6:45. As he put-on his brown shoes, Tyler had one thing on his mind: he was going to a new school. This time, he didn't have to go alone, because he had friends: Gumball and Darwin. Tyler ran downstairs and said a good morning to his mom, who was at the table already, sorting-out Tyler's school supplies. "Let's see," Tyler's mom said. "Two green notebooks, two packs of pencils, 1 pack of Expo markers - and 1 ruler and student ID tag. That's about it! Tyler, are you ready for your first day of school?", Tyler's mom asked. "Yeah." Tyler said He looked at the living room, where various items that had yet to be organized were everywhere. "Are you sure you don't need help to fix those things?" Tyler asked. "No, I can do it by myself, sweetie. Just get on the bus before it's gone.", his mom replied. Tyler gave his mom a kiss on the cheek (like any considerate kid would do) and left for the bus stop, where Gumball and Darwin where waiting. "Hey, Tyler!" Gumball said. "We've been waiting for you!" "Well, I'm here now." Tyler said. "Tyler, school is gonna be too wild for you, so let me give you advice," Gumball said, "becuase I'm the MASTER at school things." Darwin nodded his head in agreement with Gumball. "OK, so, what's the advice?" Tyler asked. "Rule #1," Gumball began, "You must never, ever stay intrested in school work." "Why?" Tyler asked. "Because," Gumball replied, "It's too boring." Tyler gave Gumball an annoyed look. "My mom always taught me one rule: work is the road to success. And that's what I'm following." "Alright," Gumball said. "but don't blame me if it's too much for you." Just then the bus arrived. The trio climbed aboard and Tyler looked at all the odd people on the bus: there was a cloud boy, a peanut girl, two nerdy eggs, and a paper bear. Everyone look at Tyler in awe, mostly because they've never seen someone like him. "Who's the hot boy who just came in?" asked a voice. Tyler turned his head around a found a cloud girl eying him. She floated next to him. "Hey, hot new boy. I'm Masami. What's you name?", the cloud girl asked. "Um . . ." Tyler said, beginning to feel nervous. "Hey, back-off our friend!", said Gumball. "He doesn't want to be with you, right Tyler?", Gumball asked. Tyler was too nervous to speak. "Of course he want to be with me," Masami said. "Why else is he not talking? He must think I'm cute." Tyler ran towards the back of the bus, trying to find some place away from Masami. He sat at the very last seat of the bus, where Gumball and Darwin followed him. "That was definately not good." Tyler said, feeling akward. "Don't worry Tyler," Gumball said. "That's just Masami being a loser. It'll be better." Tyler looked at his friend with a look of relief on his face. "Thanks for having my back, pal." Tyler said. "Hey, we're buddies," Gumball said. "Buddies have to stick together." "Yeah!" Darwin said, in agreeance with Gumball. Tyler began to feel more happy, and looked forward to his first day at school with his buddies Gumball and Darwin, whom he was sure he could turn-out to be the best people he had ever met. Category:Part 2 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts